


Archangel of The Avengers

by The_Inkinator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant (Supernatural), Canon Universe, Castiel and Gabriel are Siblings (Supernatural), F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Joins the Avengers, Protective Gabriel, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Inkinator/pseuds/The_Inkinator
Summary: There, stood in front of two graves stood two figures. Flames burned in the open graves. The headstones read: 'Sam and Dean Winchester'There, on top of the Empire State Building, stood a man who contemplated something important.There slept a man who had just finished drawing his newest comic.As a new threat tore through the universe, it was up to Team Free Will 3.0 (not that that's what they called themselves) to save it. If they were getting a little bit of a helping hand from their friendly neighbourhood Archangel, who were they to complain. How could they save the whole universe when it was written that all would be lost?See Notes Inside for a little bit more context for the story x
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel & Pepper Potts, Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel (Supernatural) & Tony Stark, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	1. Fate? What's That?

**Author's Note:**

> For this story to do what I want it to do, I've shifted the Marvel timeline 1000 years into the future, so it doesn't mix with the Supernatural timeline.  
> I haven't watched all of Supernatural yet, but I don't want to ignore characters that are in later seasons, so Jack might be in this story, but I don't know yet.  
> I'll mostly be following the story from Gabriel's perspective, as he's the character who's at the centre of the story. Castiel will also likely appear frequently, but others not so much (from Supernatural). I'm going to be sticking mostly to canon for the MCU, but some changes will obviously have to be made to accommodate for the Archangel.
> 
> Please Enjoy the story!

Clouds covered Lebanon, Kansas. Two figures stood in front of two open graves. Slowly rain began falling, despite it being the middle of summer. As the water landed on the dry soil, it emitted a sweet scent that despite the sad scene, could have brought even a small smile to someone's face. Neither of the figures smiled. Tears were running down both of their faces as they both held up lit matches and dropped them into the open graves. If someone had been around to see, they would have found the two figures were burning two people in the graves. The bodies burned and burned despite the now heavy rain. The two figures standing in front of the graves could be seen in the light of the gentle flames. One wore a large brown trench coat and had soft black hair and a small amount of stubble. The other had long, dirty blond hair and held an umbrella over both of their heads. The second figure wore a loose white top that clung to his arm where the water running off the umbrella ran down it. Despite being covered by the umbrella, both of their faces were damp with old tears mixed with the fresh ones running down their cheeks. Slowly the flames were extinguished as the bodies burned away entirely. It was only then that the one wearing the trench coat let out a sound. It was a pathetic thing, a choked whimper that contrasted his seemingly deep voice. The shorter of the two pulled the sobbing one into a side hug, never taking his eyes off of the sight before them. The taller turned into the shorter and sobbed into his shoulder. The rain seemed to get heavier with each passing moment. 

The two remained there until long after the clouds had cleared to reveal the starry night sky. "We need to bury them." Spoke the shortest in a soft voice. His voice sounded as if it usually held much more joy than it did at that moment. There was a small rasp to it but it seemed gentle despite that. "It'll be okay, brother. They're going to Heaven now. Neither of them was on the list for hell. They'll be happy and peaceful finally." He gently rocked his brother from side to side, attempting to put him at ease.

"I - I never," He whimpered again but allowed his brother to pull away to pick up the shovel.

"I know kiddo. He knew it. Both of you were too stubborn to say it, but you both knew it." He began scooping up the muck and tossing it into the open graves. Neither of them spoke again as both graves were filled and patted down. With a snap of the shorter's fingers, there were two gravestones, each one etched with a name. 'Dean Winchester' and 'Sam Winchester'. There was no remorseful and sad caption underneath, only their names. However, there was a pentagram surrounded by flames carved into the stone on both of them. The shorter one pulled out a knife and placed it down in front of Sam's grave. He looked to his brother waiting for him to move. Slowly, the man pulled a gun out from his coat, it was silver with intricate carvings on the side of the barrel. He crouched down and place the gun on Dean's grave, giving the stone a small smile. Respectfully, the shorter looked away, smiling to himself at the sight of seeing his brother smile again, despite how sad the moment was. Sam and Dean wouldn't want either of them to waste time mourning them, but he had a feeling that his brother wasn't going to follow through with that request. 

_"Life is a word that sometimes we can't see, and ash is a thing that someday we should all be."_   
_"When tomorrow comes, how different it's going to be?"_

Cars passed slowly in the traffic-clogged streets below him. It had been almost 1000 years since he'd been in that graveyard, mourning the loss of two people he'd once considered family. No, he still thought of them as family. He looked down at the busy streets and a small smile formed on his lips. There was no one around him, as he stood on the top of the Empire State Building, looking down at the tiny dots that were people below him. So high up, there were strong winds that threatened to push him off of the edge of the building, but he barely even flinched as they tugged and pushed at his body. The moment seemed too serene, yet he knew it couldn't last.

A few years before, there had been a prophet. There hadn't been any more prophets born since Chuck had been locked carefully away in The Empty. For one to be born, either Chuck was back, or something truly terrible was able to happen. Just like Chuck, when he'd been just a prophet as well, the man had written books. However, instead of pages of words, he drew pictures. The comics weren't popular in the slightest only two had been published before he'd flown in and immediately told the man to stop publishing. The public was going to be a massive part of the newest end of the world, and if those comics became popular, it could cause some serious damage. Instead, he'd told the man the truth, about how all that he was writing was going to come true. For quite some time, the man hadn't believed him, but he'd realised how true it was when he'd shown the man a picture of a man from the last world war, who'd used the alias, Captain America. There had been a pause before the man had reached and grabbed the stack of papers and handed them over to him. "You look after them, and once all of this is over and the Avengers find a way to save the universe, I'd like you to publish them." He'd agreed to the terms with a small smile on his face.

That had been years before, and as he looked out over the city, he could feel the air shifting. It had come. The end of the universe that the poor man had the misfortune of dreaming about. Stan Lee, he remembered the man had introduced himself as. He sat down, his legs hanging over the edge of the building and sighed. The supernatural wasn't destined to be involved in this fight. He didn't know how to stop the things he'd seen depicted from coming true. He had never been human and had never wanted to be in the past, but at that moment, he was desperately wishing for a little humanity to help him break the fate that was to be handed to the universe. Humanity was still so young. It didn't seem fair that they would be wiped out so soon. He looked down and heard screams rising from the street below him. He could make out a small figure of one human pulling another human out of the way of oncoming traffic. Choices. Humans had free will. They could choose if they wanted to risk their lives to save another's. The Winchesters had demonstrated that same free will when they'd been alive. "[What do you think?]" He didn't often communicate with the vessel he inhabited, but when he did, sometimes he found the advice to be incredibly useful.

"[It's your choice. Helping the universe would be the right thing to do, but staying out of it is the safe thing to do. Humans would be inclined to try and do the right thing, it's in our nature.]" Looking down at the street again, he saw the same two humans shaking hands and, despite how far away he was, he could still see them smiling at each other. There was a small glint that caught his eyes as he looked on. A wide smile formed on his lips as he saw the soul bind form between the two humans. They were always such fascinating creatures to him.

"[If I was to get myself involved, it would go against the prophecy.]" He continued watching as the two parted and the strand of light stretched between them while he waited for the human soul residing beside his grace to reply.

"[I believe the phrase is 'Screw Destiny' If something evil comes, you just keep fighting until you whoop it. I feel like Dean would say that.]" The man laughed a full belly laugh at the words the soul had spoken. It honestly did sound like something Dean would say.

"[Well alright then. Screw destiny. The question is, now, how do I get myself in a position where I can help them stop the end of the universe as we know it?]"

"[Fuck if I know.]" The soul did something akin to rolling over to indicate that it was done participating in the conversation. He didn't bother it again. Instead of trying to think of any more ideas while sat on top of a building while the wind tried to throw him off of it, he stood and spread wide six pairs of golden wings. He smiled before beating them and launching up into the air. It felt like it had been too long since he had last flown. It had only been a few hours at most, but despite always having his wings, he had an appreciation for them that hadn't been there before he'd been tortured by Asmodeus. Whenever he spread them wide, he took a small moment time to feel the way they stretched out behind him and how with one strong beat of them, he could carry himself right out of the atmosphere in a second. As it was, he had a destination in mind. Focusing on swooping low to not get lost, he aimed for his house, a wide smile spreading across his face as he glided along almost faster than the speed of light.

In only a moment, he landed outside the house, pushing open the door that he was sure he'd locked that morning after he'd left. He entered the building and toed off his shoes. It was then that an idea hit him. What if he got close to the person who was the centre of it all? He could slide right under the radar. Pulling the comics out from the desk drawer he flicked through them and noted all of the different people on the pages. The first comic was Iron Man, and by the time he'd flicked through to the end of the pages, he knew that Tony Stark was the person he needed to be closest to. It made his life much easier as well since his business meant that he could get close through getting hired.

Immediately, he set to work on getting everything organised. He needed a background and several fake companies he could fake having worked at before so he had references material for his CV. As he was working, the front door opened and someone entered. He only briefly looked up, a smile spread across his lips as he looked at his brother. "I should scold you for leaving the door unlocked, Cassie." His brother dared to look sheepish but otherwise said nothing. He returned to his work.

"What is it that you are working on?" Cas looked over his shoulder while wiping his hands dry after likely having washed them clean of mud in the kitchen sink. It was always something he found odd about his brother. Despite his abilities, he preferred to do things with his hands. He paused his typing to look up at Cas. He could just about see the folded black wings behind the man's body and forced himself not to wince at their burnt and crippled state. There wasn't anyone alive who could fix those wings for Cas, so he could fly up into the heavens and see Dean and Sam again. He was a grounded angel. Perhaps that was why he enjoyed doing so much the human way, so he didn't have to think about being flightless.

"Getting myself a job, apparently." His brother let out a hum, not at all surprised by his actions. He'd gotten many jobs in the past, to relieve boredom. Cas had no reason to think any different of it now. As his brother walked away, he caught a glimpse of the light ring of silver around Cas' finger. It wasn't a ring, no, it was the remains of a soul bind. He'd seen that bind be cut several times before, but it had always been tied back together relatively quickly. He knew, there was no retying that soul bind anymore.

Soul binds were fickle little things. It was rare that one was forged, but it was always amazing to watch. Two souls that resonated perfectly with each other would collide, usually in a time of life or death, and they would reach out for each other and bind together in the process. Cas' soul had resonated with Dean Winchester's soul. The hunter had never known this, but Castiel had. He'd been forced to watch the bind break and reforge time after time, only for it to be permanently torn from his grip. As Dean's soul had passed on and up into Heaven, the bind had slowly unravelled and it had torn Cas apart to see it happen. Death was the only thing that could break a soul bind. The soul that lived on after the other passed on would always be reaching out until the day that soul passed on as well and could be reunited with its partner. For an angel, this wouldn't normally be a problem, but for Cas, a grounded angel, it hurt more than ever. Even in death, he couldn't be with Dean again, as they had different resting places.

Tearing his attention away from the bind wrapped around Cas' finger, he returned to his problem at hand. Stark Industries wasn't currently looking for anyone to work as Stark's personal intern. He flicked open the comic again and spotted a woman with strawberry blonde hair. Virginia 'Pepper' Potts. He quite liked her as a person, and she did play a somewhat important role, so he couldn't just replace her. Instead, he settled for second best, her personal intern. She wasn't hiring, but a little tweaking would make her think she was. He didn't much enjoy altering people's memories like some of his siblings did, but if he wanted a part of this battle, he needed to get into their world first and foremost. He settled back into his chair and closed his eyes, reaching out for the woman's mind. Finding it, he encouraged her to put out an application for a personal intern then nudged her to pick him once she was looking at the applications.

Opening his eyes again, he found Cas had set a plate of food down on the desk in front of him before leaving the living-room/kitchen. He reached out with his grace to check up on his brother, just to make sure he hadn't wandered too far. He had stepped out into the garden and was tending to some of the flowers that they'd both planted when they'd first built the place 200 years ago. Satisfied his brother was okay, he turned his attention back to his work, and more importantly, the food Cas had made. He always loved his brother's cooking. It was a simple PB&J sandwich, but none the less it looked amazing. Picking it up, he dug into the meal, happily humming to himself. He didn't need to eat of course, but he did enjoy savouring the tastes, much like Cas did, so he never complained when Cas started cooking. 

As he ate, his mind wandered back to the people he'd once risked his life for. It had been so long since they'd finally lay to rest permanently, yet their faces were still so clear in his mind's eye. He could remember the insane height that Sam stood, and the gruff demeanour of Dean. He could remember their smiles in those rare moments when they were truly happy. The Bunker had become his and their home until the day they passed away. Their whole lives they'd told themselves that if they were going to go out, it would be fighting, but both Sam and Dean had both passed away in their sleep. Death had been temporarily brought back just so he could walk them through the gates of Heaven himself like he'd promised them all those years before. He'd been there too, watching from the throne room as they made their way to their deceased family to spend the rest of eternity. Sadness bubbled inside of him when he thought about how Castiel had never had the opportunity to see them all together, finally happy, and, with all of the people they'd lost. He'd tried to convince Cas to help him clear out the Bunker a few times, but the angel had vehemently refused. He could understand why. It had been home for Castiel, in a way Heaven had never been. He'd been able to truly be himself in those walls, and he had to give it up. In the end, they'd decided to leave everything as it was and leave. The clothes remained in the closets, the books left open were never closed. It was as if the place had frozen in time after the Winchesters had passed. He had no doubt that if they were to return, the place would be exactly as they left it. He imagined Castiel sometimes went in to clean around the place for the sake of keeping it the same as it once was, but he couldn't tell if that was true.

Another thing that had stuck with them after the Winchesters, was the Impala. It had survived all of those years, being worked on without any mojo by him and Castiel. Both of them used to get places, but he also had his own car. That old 1967 Chevy Impala had lived through more than anything. If it broke down, they worked on it until it ran as smoothly as it did once upon a time. If pieces started to rust, they would clean them and gloss them to slow anymore rusting. Things were only replaced when they couldn't be fixed. Not once, had either of them used their grace to hold the thing together, even if they could. Dean would storm through the gates of Heaven just to yell at them if they used their mojo on the car, and while the thought of seeing the older Winchester again brought a smile to both of their faces, neither of them felt it would be right to make him mad when they could respect the rule just as easily.

_"Think of all the things, we've shared and seen."_   
_"Don't think about the way, things might have been."_


	2. Not As Bad As One Might Think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write Tony as a douche like he is in the first Iron Man film, but I also don't want to make him into too much of an asshole. Someone please teach me how to write good :( 
> 
> Two chapters in one day, I think that's a new record for me.

Some might say that Tony Stark didn't care for anyone, and for the most part they would be true. However, he cared deeply for three people Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey. He was swirling a glass of whiskey while sitting in some boring meeting. He had been tempted to just play some random game on his phone to pass the time, but something had caught his eye that drew his attention away from the boredom of the meeting. Pepper was tense, and there was barely hidden circles under her eyes. Usually, he wouldn't care, but seeing her in such a state was concerning, to say the least. It wasn't as if he was much better of an example. He still wouldn't wish his lifestyle onto anyone. Deciding not to say anything about it at the time, he pulled his phone out and began playing some stupid game he'd downloaded the day before. 

As the meeting was drawn to a close, Tony pretended not to realise. He was debating on how to broach the subject to her as she packed her things away. "What do you want Tony?" She inquired with a slightly raised eyebrow. He took the opening she'd given him. He was about to make a concerned comment when he remembered his bravado and quickly changed his act.

"I- You should get someone to work for you." He tucked his phone back into his pocket and stood. "You look terrible, and maybe another pretty face will draw away from all of that." He smirked, hoping she wouldn't take his words to heart. Sometimes he wondered why he couldn't just show his concern like most people would, and instead had to dodge around the point. He let out a small amount of his tension when she chuckled and smiled at him. She'd been working with him for long enough that she saw straight through his bravado.

"I was already thinking about it, but thank you for your blessing." She chuckled once more, picked up her tablet and turned to leave the room. Tony could only stand there and watch as she left. It was so obvious that she did not need for him. She didn't need him to remind her to look after herself or ask for help because she already knew how to. He quickly hid his soft smile behind a smirk and followed her out, intending on returning to his lab to build something to clear his head. It was beginning to swim with self-doubt and hatred for how incompetent he was.

"JARVIS? Send me all of those applications when Miss Potts gets them." He chugged back the glass of whiskey he was still carrying around and took a quick detour to the kitchen to get a refill before heading back to his lab. He poured the rest of the almost empty whiskey bottle into his glass, got some ice from the machine and left before anyone could come in and start making conversation with him. He could barely make out a coherent thought over the sound of his raging mind. He wasn't nearly smashed enough to talk to someone with any level of restraint. Pepper told him it was frowned upon to punch someone in the face for looking at him while he was only half drunk. His shades slipped down his nose slightly as he walked, and with his free hand, he pushed them back up his nose. "JARVIS? Invite the normal for tonight."

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to do that sir." The disembodied voice would usually startle most people, but Tony had grown up with that voice and when he'd programmed it into his AI, nothing had changed.

"Why not?" Most people would instinctively look up to the ceiling when talking to JARVIS, but Tony never did. Just like he didn't look people in the eyes when talking to them, he never directly looking in the direction of JARVIS' voice as he was conversing with the AI. He pressed in the code for his lab and entered.

"Miss Potts is hosting interviews tonight and was planning on using her office at your complex. She's specifically asked for no parties for just this night." The logic was sound, but Tony was the world's asshole, and it would be the best test for those kids to see which one could handle that kind of pressure. He wanted to make sure she picked the right one, and if they weren't a party person they shouldn't be on the team. Pepper herself wasn't a party person, but he knew she could still get work done when he was hosting the wildest party of the week. Perhaps he should give her a break from that at some point. 

"Do it anyway. She can't scold you, you're a disembodied voice." If JARVIS had eyes, Tony wondered if his AI would be rolling them at that moment. He hadn't planned on giving his AI sass, but it had happened nonetheless, so he wouldn't be surprised at all. He sat himself down at his desk and opened the holo-screen that was his computer to find JARVIS had already sent the files through to him and opened them ready for him to read through. He flicked through them until he found one that looked to be an interesting read. Gabriel Novak.

_"Someone pass me my shades"_  
_"Don't let them see me down."_

There was a pleasant buzz in the air and a sweet taste to accompany it. Gabriel was sat under the shade of a tree watching his little brother carefully remove the honeycomb into a tray. He'd been unsurprised when his brother had wanted to start a bee-keep and sell some of the honey to the locals. It gave them both something to do to take their minds off of the past. Humans so rarely mourned for things, as their lives were so short and fragile. It would be a waste of their time to spend the rest of their lives sad about the loss of a loved one. Angels, on the other hand, could spend as long as they needed to miss their lovers. Castiel had been nearly catatonic after the Winchesters had passed away. As time went on he improved slightly and began working. Gabriel smiled and the bees flew around his brother, buzzing happily and never hurting him.

It had been a few days since he'd sent off his application. At one point, he'd received a call from Pepper Potts asking him to come in for an interview. Surely that as a good sign. The interview was that evening, and he was trying to spend some time with his brother to calm his nerves. Usually, when he wanted to get into someplace, he would just mojo his way in, but Stark Industries was far too tight-knit for it to work without raising eyebrows. He'd never gone to an interview before, and it sort of scared him to think about, but he would never admit that out loud. He took a glance at his phone, looking at the time. He would need to drive for a few hours before he could get to the place of the interview and as much as he'd prefer to fly, he didn't want to raise questions. Slowly he pushed himself up off of the ground, his movement catching Castiel's attention. Both of them nodded to each other before Gabriel spread his wings and flew back to their house to change into something better for the interview.

He landed in front of his wardrobe and pulled it open without pausing. He looked through the racks of clothing and mentally went through what all of those websites said he should dress like. It was mostly a standard formal, not a dress formal. A simple suit would do, but he would also need to bling it up a little for the sake of it being Stark Industries, but not enough that it was showing off. His frown deepened as he contemplated what he should wear. Carefully, he pulled out a black blazer that was hand-embroidered with flowing patterns on the shoulders. It was simple enough and yet elegant. He put it on the empty rack he kept for when he was testing a new outfit. Moving to a different section of the wardrobe, he sifted through his shirts. He could pick a coloured one, or a white one, but black on black would be far too dark. He picked out a soft yellow shirt that was accented with gold buttons and cuffs and put it on the rack as well as a plain red shirt. He picked out several plain black pants, not remembering which ones were from that era when swinging pant legs had been back in fashion. Finally, he picked out a pair of black dress shoes. They would probably too formal if someone was to look closely, but they were his most comfortable pair and he wasn't about to sit in an already uncomfortable room with shoes that hurt his feet.

In the end, he'd decided on the blue shirt, the yellow one had seemed a little too bright for the look he was going for. Even then, something still felt off about the look. Scanning himself from head to toe in the full-length mirror, he frowned a little again as he contemplated what it was. He took a glance at his clock, seeing he still had enough time, Gabriel crouched and pulled a bag from underneath the mirror. With quick work, he applied a subtle amount of foundation and powder to give his skin a little cleaner of a look. He then dabbed a small amount of eyeshadow onto his eyelids, creating a slight smoky-eye. Satisfied with his work, he pulled away from the mirror and looked over himself again. The look was perfect if he was being modest. A grin spread across his face and he turned to leave his room. Something he had never understood about humanity was their toxic gender stereotypes. Men couldn't wear makeup and women couldn't play sports. In Gabriel's humble opinion, he enjoyed wearing makeup, it gave an effect he couldn't get from his looks otherwise, and women were just as good at anything men could do if they put their mind to it.

He stepped out of the house to see the Impala parked on the driveway. Castiel was giving it a quick polish, only looking up to give Gabriel a small smile before returning to his work. A smile settled onto his lips as he watched his baby brother work. "You should drive it over. She could use going out and these are basically none existent now. You might get bonus points for having Baby with you. Dean always said it impressed people to see it." Cas spoke as he stepped away from the car. His brother gave him a warm smile and gestured to the car. "She's all yours for the next 24-hours. Don't kill her please." Gabriel's grin widened even more, and he swept forward to envelop his brother in a tight hug.

"Thank you. I won't get a scratch on her." He said with a warm expression. Sure, he drove the car by himself sometimes, but not nearly as often as Castiel did. It always seemed like an honour when his brother let him drive. He wondered if that was how Sam felt when Dean handed those keys to him. He didn't doubt it to be true. "Well, I should head out." He pulled himself out of the hug and pat Castiel on the shoulder with a small smile still on his face. "I'll give you a call after I'm done to let you know I'm heading back." Castiel nodded and dropped the keys into his brother's hands.

"Good luck." Gabriel stepped around Cas and unlocked the car before sliding into the driver's side. He put the key into the ignition and grinned wildly as she purred to life. He pulled the door shut and clicked the seatbelt before pulling out of the driveway and onto the road. As he turned, he stuck his hand out the open window and gave Cas a wave as he pulled away from the house. Glancing into the rear-view-mirror he could see Cas waving back. He focused back on the road.

_"But don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did"_

_Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add more to this chapter, but I've got to actually sleep at some point tonight so I'll leave the rest for tomorrow.
> 
> Good night x
> 
> -Inky.


	3. Sober Angels, Sleeping Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: meant to be doing exams.  
> Also me: Writing this story because I don't want to fail my exams. My logic is that if I don't do the exam I can't fail it.
> 
> I doubt there'll be much in the next two days as I've got plans, but if I'm up to it I'll write other chapters instead of sleeping.

The building was a massive mansion seemingly defying gravity. It was one of those modern-looking things that looked like they'd just stacked several circles on top of each other, but still, despite that, it was an impressive build. Gabriel pulled Baby up to the gate and reached out the open window to the call button. He was startled by the sound of the voice coming through for a second, despite not needing to be. "Hello. How can I help?" The voice was gentle sounding, but it didn't sound like a person. It was too clear to be someone sat in front of a microphone. Curious, Gabriel spoke up.

"Uh, I'm Gabriel Novak. I'm here for an interview." There was a pause on the end of the line, that if he didn't know better would indicate the person was checking for his name on a list. While he waited, he looked at the house again. He wondered if he had the right place when he saw the disco lights blaring on one side of the house. The person who lived there was having a pretty massive party.

"Welcome, Mr Novak. Please park and enter through the main entrance. Miss Potts will meet you there." He went to thank the voice, but the sound of it disconnecting filled his ears before the words came out. Slowly, the gates opened and Gabriel waited until they were fully open before driving forward. There were several fancy cars parked around the courtyard, most of which were cars he would have driven if he was still hanging around the crowds he had before meeting the Winchesters. Pulling the car into an available space, he stepped out and smoothed down his suit. He glanced around for anything that might be a threat, a habit he'd never broken. He smirked shortly to himself before making his way towards the main entrance, or at least what he figured was the main entrance. It was then that the nerves hit him like a truck. He forced himself to keep walking, even as he felt his heart rate increase slightly and his palms grow sweaty. Father, he hated human reactions. He took a moment to steel himself, taking a deep breath and using his grace to remove the sweat from his palms. He stepped up to the door and it slid open. On the other side was Miss Potts, who had a kind smile on her face.

"I apologise for all of the noise. It's not like this usually. I'm Virginia Potts, but Pepper is fine." She held out her hand, and Gabriel quickly reminded himself of the customs that came with a handshake. He should know all of it already, but Pagans were much less interested in formalities than humans. He grasped her hand with a firm grip and shook it shortly, not for too long that it was awkward.

"Gabriel Novak. Thank you for having me." She gave him a kind smile, but he could sense the underlying scepticism. He could remember reading up on interviews. Most sources said that the interview was already conducted in the first few seconds. He could mojo her into picking him, but it felt wrong. Since when did he have morals?

She led them down a corridor to what he presumed would be her office. He could hear the loud music from the other side of the building, but he ignored it. He knew Stark was a party person from reading the comics and doing side research. He'd picked up that little habit from Sam. If he was going to work there, he wanted to prove that he could still work despite the number of distractions Tony Stark provided. Sure, the man would turn into a decent man as time went on, but at the time he was incredibly annoying. Gabriel wondered if that was why Dean had always hated him so much. He knew he was considered the more annoying Archangel. "So, Mr Novak, why are you interested in working here?" Shit. How the hell did he answer that one? Why hadn't he prepared more? He knew he needed to come up with something quick before she got worried.

"I've been unemployed for a little while now, and I wanted something small to get back into the groove of things if you will. I saw your application and thought it would a nice change from what I'm used to." She glanced over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at him. He wondered if what he'd said sounded strange. They entered the office and she sat down before gesturing for him to take the seat opposite her. He steeled himself once more, before sitting down. There was a lull of silence when the song came to an end, but it almost immediately came back louder.

"Interesting. And what can you bring to the job?" The interview carried on like that. Gabriel did his best to answer in a way that would convince her to hire him. He chose his words carefully and didn't fidget under her gaze like he would of normally. A good impression, he could remember reading, was how to get someone to hire you. She posed more and more difficult questions, and he found that as more time went on, the easier it was to answer them. The nerves that had previously been pounding in the back of his head slowly faded into a small hum. Talking was something he could do. He was a cocky person, so talking up about himself wasn't something entirely difficult. Of course, there was a skill to it. As they shook hands once more after the end of the interview, he smiled brightly to the beautiful woman. She certainly wasn't his type, but he could appreciate her looks none the less. As their hands separated, their fingers brushed and with a small amount of grace, Gabriel urged her to hire him. He watched as his grace settled behind her eyes, a small twinkle visible. He quelled his smile from widening more as he stepped back and she walked around the desk to lead him out.

They stepped out into the chilly evening. He found it a little odd that she would conduct her interviews when it was dark, but he imagined practically running the business meant that she had an incredible amount of work to do during the day. A woman was stumbling around outside, wearing a short red dress that hugged her figure. It was difficult to see her face in the dim lighting, but Gabriel could see how her eyes were glazed over. She was in no fit state to be driving. He was about to pass her when her legs gave out under her, her ankles buckling. Gabriel reached out and wrapped his arm around her middle, not worried about where he was grabbing as he stopped her fall. He steadied her. "Hey, are you okay?" She was giggling. He could see Pepper watching him curiously. He wondered if she was testing how he would react.

The woman looked up at him and gave him a sweet smile. "Hey there, handsome." He raised his eyebrows. He tried to hold back on rolling his eyes at her as she continued to giggle, her eyes weren't clearing up.

"Come on, let's get you sat down." He began leading her over to the side of the courtyard where there was a small curb separating the concrete from the grass. Looking over his shoulder, he looked at Pepper, "Could you get her some water?" Pepper quickly nodded and hurried off. As she hurried back inside, he set her down on the curb. She swayed a little so he kept a hand on her shoulder. He sat down beside her and debated giving his brother a call. The woman was tugging on his arm so he turned to look at her. He felt himself startle slightly when something wet pressed against his lips. His eyes went wide and a moment later he was pushing the woman off of him, still being careful about her lack of balance. "Woah, hey. I think you've got the wrong idea. I'm just making sure you're okay." He quickly corrected her as she puckered her lips towards him trying to get another kiss. He couldn't help the small quirk of his lips at the sight of the woman who was way to far gone.

"Here." He was snapped out of his musing when Pepper crouched down beside him and lifted a bottle of water to the woman's lips. Once they had made sure she'd drunk the whole bottle, they stood again, lifting her and helping her walk back into the building. "We should find Rhodey, he'll probably be the only sober one here." Gabriel nodded, not knowing who Rodney was beyond being Tony's friend.

The three slowly made their way to the louder half of the house. The music was pumping the air around them, and if Gabriel wasn't so used to the hectic atmosphere of parties already, he could have imagined his senses would have given out on him. They weaved their way through the crowd of people until they found a man stood by the bar nursing a cocktail and talking to the bartender with a warm smile on his face. Pepper gestured for Gabriel to set the woman down on one of the barstools next to Rhodey and began speaking to the man in a loud voice, although it was swallowed quickly by the music so Gabriel couldn't make out what was being said. He settled her down and kept his arm around her waist until she was steady. Before he could look for the bartender and ask for a glass of water, one was placed down in front of them. "Looks like you might need that. Anything for you?" Gabriel blinked in amazement at the man behind the bar, then quickly shook his head.

"No, I'm heading out as soon as I know she's okay." He had to make sure he didn't raise his voice so much that it echoed. Perhaps that was why he mostly spent his time around quiet, formal events. Loud music meant loud voices, and volume control was not easy when you had to force yourself to speak louder to be heard. The man smiled and moved on to serve someone else. Carefully, he lifted the glass of water to the woman's lips and helped her drink it. Someone tapped his shoulder. He set the glass down and turned. The man was taller than he was and wearing something like a military uniform. He wore a kind smile and gestured to the woman behind him.

"I'll take her from here. Thank you for helping her." Gabriel nodded and took the man's hand in a shake before making his way out with Pepper again.

"I'm going to kill Stark after this is all over," Pepper grumbled as they stepped back out into the chilly night. He could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket and was hoping she didn't notice it as he continued walking beside her. "You should answer that." She had a smile on her face again. He wasn't sure whether or not he should, but his phone was buzzing again, and the only person who was that insistent on the phone was Cas. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered.

"Hey there Casanova. Should I be concerned that you're calling me?" He didn't get a reply for a moment and it hit him why his little brother was calling him. His eyes softened. "Hey. I'm fine, okay. We're all good here. I'm gonna start heading back soon and I'll let you know when I'm an hour out." He heard a small hum on the other end of the line before there was the clicking sound of the phone being hung up. It was another bad night then. He felt bad for not being there to help him. Pepper was looking at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled slightly when she saw that he'd noticed.

"Apologies for all of that. I'll let you know in a few days whether or not you've made the cut, and thank you for driving all of this way." He grinned and took her hand to shake it again. 

"Thank you for taking time out of your schedule to interview me. I hope I'm what you're looking for." She smiled and let him step back and move towards his car. He could feel her questioning gaze on him as he unlocked the car with the key and not a button like most cars were. He looked up and grinned. "She's a sweet ride. Rumour has it that she's an original 1967 Chevy Impala." While she didn't look the type to be interested in cars, it seemed she must have some knowledge, as her eyes widened in recognition before she shook her head in disbelief. Even still, she seemed impressed to think it a possibility.

"I doubt there are many of those still running." He made a noise of agreement and wished her goodbye before sliding into the driver's seat and putting the key into the ignition. He glanced into he rear-view-mirror to check she made it back inside alright before pulling out and driving over to the gate. It opened without prompting this time and he hit the road.

_"No stop signs, speed limit, Nobody's gonna slow me down."  
"Like a wheel, gonna spin it, Nobody's gonna mess me around."_

Heavy breaths permeated the air as Castiel sat on the back porch of the house. Angel's didn't sleep, but after being human for a while, he had a small appreciation for the quiet it allowed him. At that moment, however, Castiel found his mind was much too fast to sleep. Memories were racing around inside his vessel's skull so fast it was beginning to hurt. Earlier, he'd managed to doze off on the sofa watching something on the TV, but he had almost immediately fallen into a deep abyss. It had felt like he was carrying Dean out of hell again, his wings and grace being torn and ripped apart by the demons from the pit. It was at times like those when he would seek out the company of others. At first, it had been the voice of Jimmy's soul that had soothed him when those memories resurfaced, but when the soul had perished he had been forced to find other means of support. That had shortly come in the form of his older brother, Gabriel, who despite not being around for as much of his life as he would have liked, was a better brother than he ever could have wished for. His breaths were beginning to even slightly as the memories faded for a moment, but as soon as he acknowledged them leaving, they swarmed back. His heart pounded in his chest and against his ribs, causing a small ache. He forced himself to think of something, anything else.

Dean Winchester. That was the first thing that had come to his mind. Castiel remembered all of those times he'd watched the man sleep. Despite his nightmares, Dean slept surprisingly well most nights. Castiel would watch when those memories came back and he didn't have someone around, and the peaceful sight would calm him. His eyes slipped closed as he tried to imagine Dean sprawled out on his memory foam mattress, surrounded by pillows and engulfed in a thick blanket. He tried to picture the soft look on the hunter's face. It was a look Castiel never got to see during the day when Dean's walls were up and his guards ready to shoot first and ask questions later. He imagined the man he had grown to... love was the right word, wasn't it? Yes. He'd grown to love his best friend. He sketched out every detail he could remember from the stubble to the scars that littered his face but were only visible in dim lighting that hit his face just right. Castiel could see it all.

Someone settled down on the porch next to him, causing his eyes to snap open. He turned to look. Gabriel was wearing a fluffy onesie and was looking out over their garden. Castiel stared at him for a few minutes before turning back to his original position and closing his eyes. He delved back into his thoughts and was almost startled out of them again when Gabriel slid something into his arms and started humming something. Blinking open his eyes for a moment, Castiel found a teddy wrapped between his legs and chest. He smiled slightly and closed his eyes once more, pulling his legs closer so he could feel the pressure of the teddy pressed between on his chest and legs. Distantly he recognised the song. 'Smoke on the Water'. As Gabriel gently hummed the lyrics, Castiel finally felt his mind settle. He leaned into his brother and allowed his mind to slow into unconsciousness.

_"Hush now, mo stóirín,_ _Close your eyes and sleep."_  
 _"Waltzing the waves, Diving the deep."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure where I'm going with Cas' character yet, but I kind of like it so I'm going to stick with it.


	4. Update

Hey-o, not an update. I know I had massive plans for this story but I'm not really in the right mindset to continue writing this. I'm not going to fully discontinue it because I might one day come back to it, but in the meantime, it's going to be on an indefinite hiatus.

I hope you guys understand and don't mind. I was really looking forward to writing this but I just don't have the motivation or interest in it right now. Plus I've got to really focus on school in order to get into the Uni course that I want. As such, I'm going to open this story up for someone else to take up. Feel free to take the general ideas of the plot that I put together in the chapters that I had written before now and use it however you please.

All I ask is that you post a link of that story in the comment of this chapter because I would love to see what you all do with this story.

One day I might come back, but for now, so long!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mostly just posting this to get it out of my system because I thought it was a really cool idea for a story, and I wanted to share it.  
> I apologise in advance for anyone here for some shipping, the ships are there, but they're not the main focus of this story. If that's what you're into, then I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think of this, I don't know if it is a good story or not and I probably won't post as much if no one reads it lol.
> 
> -Inky x


End file.
